


Another Ruined Draft

by summer_days



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Biblical parallels, Chuck Shurley is God, Chuck is a terrible person, Chuck sees the Winchesters as characters in a story, Dean refuses to follow any script especially Chuck's, Episode: s10e23 My Brother's Keeper, Gen, I just applied it to the season 10 finale, Sam Winchester is not Chuck's favorite character, This is Chuck with his Season 15 attitude, and my brain went, because he had that one line while he was talking to Metatron, but he's mine, can i translate that this way?, hey Chuck started it, the answer was of course i can
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:00:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24065452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/summer_days/pseuds/summer_days
Summary: "The world would still be spinning with demon Dean in it."Or, where the Winchesters ripped up another ending, but Chuck isn't as impressed as he was the last time they did this.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 20





	Another Ruined Draft

It’s perfect. The proper parallels have already been set up, thanks to some truly excellent dialogue from Cain, if He does say so Himself. That bit about Dean living Cain’s life in reverse? Literary gold. 

Even if Dean is refusing to follow the script quite as closely as Chuck wants him to. 

Dean was supposed to kill Crowley, not play Dr. Phil. But, that’s fine. Crowley is a demon, after all, and a relationship between those two does lend itself to a murky moral code farther down the line. There’s potential there, and Chuck knows better than to waste good potential. 

Then Dean doesn’t stab Castiel, and Chuck starts getting worried. It was a matter of inches - inches! The man had already beaten the angel bloody, was it too much to expect Dean to drive the angel blade home? 

And then he goes to work a _case_ of all things, and Chuck knows His perfectly planned ending is slipping away. So He amps up the effects of the Mark, stripping away Dean’s compassion, his _humanity,_ only dialing it back to let Dean process his actions and come to the _right_ conclusion about his next step - the _only_ conclusion. Summon Death. 

Allowing Death to enter the playing field is always risky, because Chuck doesn’t have absolute control over him. That’s the problem with well-written characters - you write them well enough and they develop ideas of their own. Still, there is a flip side to that. Set the situation up properly, and those well-written characters will always react the same way. In this case, Death knows what would happen should the Mark be destroyed, and so will not perform the solution Sam is hoping for, the solution part of Dean still hopes for. 

Instead Death does what Chuck had hoped he’d do - proposes a trade. A life for a life. He can’t kill Dean, but he can isolate him. But, of course, Death knows Chuck’s characters almost as well as Chuck Himself does, and knows if he takes Dean away, Sam won’t settle down and live a normal life. He’ll chase after his brother, because that’s what he always does. 

(Well, except after Purgatory, but Chuck had already explored the “I did everything” angle for Sam at that point - He wanted to see if “I did nothing” resulted in more drama and tension. The answer, to His joy, was _yes._ ) 

And so, Death sets up the exact scenario Chuck has been leading to for _years_ \- one brother has to kill the other. It’s _perfect._ Sam shows up at the Mexican restaurant, the brothers argue, then they _fight._ And within minutes Sam is on the floor begging his brother to stop. 

But then Sam starts _talking_ , and Chuck worries again. Because He knows His characters. Dean acts, but Sam talks. Give him enough time and he could talk a demon into doing good or an angel into doing evil. And talking is exactly what Chuck does _not_ want him to do. And then he pulls out _pictures_ and Chuck just about gives up. 

But then Death steps forward and reminds Dean that he is _a stain on their memory -_ good lines, good lines - and Dean seems to steel himself. Take the scythe, _swing_ \- and one Winchester slumps dead on the floor while the other stares at his hands in shock at his own actions before Death takes him to a livable planet that will not develop sentient life. And Dean has to live with what he’s done, _forever._ Forever unable to wash Sam’s blood off his face, off his hands. _Brother’s keeper, indeed._

At least, that’s how it’s supposed to go. But once again, Chuck underestimates the brother’s ability to completely screw over His careful script, and Dean kills Death. Chuck hadn’t thought he’d even be able to do that, but it happens. And Dean and Sam, two men who were supposed to be Chuck’s new Cain and Abel, stand side by side once more. 

And now _Amara_ is free, the one being Chuck has absolutely _no_ control over, the one being who’s His _equal_ not His _creation,_ and Chuck is seriously considering fleeing this universe and trying again in a new one. Maybe He should write Sam and Dean with a little less codependency this time… 

But, He knows He’s not going to leave. Out of every story in the universe, this is His favorite, and He wants to see how it ends. Amara will be difficult, but if He can introduce another villain, one He has more control over… He reaches down to Hell and cracks open the Cage that holds two archangels, just enough for His once-brightest lieutenant to _influence_ but not escape, and leaves the hint of a thought  
He knows the Morningstar will follow. _If I could get Sam to come down here…_

Chuck knows His characters - He knows where that will lead, both for Lucifer and for Sam. One way or another, Lucifer will escape the Cage. And one way or another, Sam will be subjected to even more trauma and torture. _He released my sister. He deserves far worse for derailing my script. Again._

And who knows? Maybe this new cast of characters will set up another parallel for Him, all on their own. Hopefully something else from Genesis… That always was His favorite. 

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments will be adored and cherished!


End file.
